We Do Not Sleep To Dream
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NejiTenLee] Tenten remembers their first night together as a team. What dreams are made of.


**Title:** We Do Not Sleep to Dream

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Neji/Tenten/Lee

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **606

**Summary/Description: **Tenten remembers their first night together as a team. What dreams are made of.

**Warning/Spoilers: **None.

**A/N: **Written for the week three challenge at GreenBelow on LJ: Vienna Teng; _Drought_. This was written really quickly, errrrrrr.

**Disclaimer:** If I said I owned Naruto, would you believe me?

* * *

Tenten remembers their first night together as a team.

It was the day of their ascension to genin. After their initial gathering and sharing, Gai-sensei had scheduled a meeting (well, his actual words had been 'a session of joyous bonding', but 'meeting' was the word any normal person would have used) for the four of them at seven o'clock in the evening in the park outside of his apartment. Lee could not contain his excitement. Tenten was more than a little dubious, but would have felt guilty if she didn't show up. Neji came because he had to, and for no other reason.

After lighting a fire, apologising to the animals nearby, and settling around the blaze in a very homey fashion, Gai got down to business.

"WHO WANTS SMORES?"

After polishing off two dozen of the warm treats (Tenten sharing her portion with Lee before turning to steal a bit from Neji, and Gai seeming to feed himself by simply watching them) they got down to the _other_ business; what had been discussed earlier that afternoon.

"Lee!"

The dark-haired boy shot up like an arrow, ever attentive.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Your dream is to become an excellent ninja with only the power of your taijutsu. Am I right?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Their sensei gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Neji, Tenten!"

Feeling a little ridiculous, Tenten sat up. Neji did not.

"You must help Lee in every way fathomable to achieve his dream." Their teacher's eyes were dark and intense. "Do you understand?"

That had not been what Tenten had been expecting, but she nodded anyway. Next to her, she saw Neji incline his head.

"Good. Now, Tenten!"

"Um. Hai, Gai-sensei?"

He paused to give her a thumbs-up and tell her that he approved of her response. Then:

"Your dream is to become a legendary kunoichi like your idol, Tsunade-sama. Am I right?"

She blushed a little, but replied,

"Yes, you are."

Gai turned to the boys.

"Lee, Neji! You must help Tenten in every way fathomable to achieve her dream. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee gave vigorously. Neji nodded, and Gai beamed.

"And finally, Neji!"

"…Hn."

Undeterred by his lack of interest, Gai pressed on.

"Your dream is… yet to be uncovered to us." Here, he smiled, not as blindingly as usual. "But I am sure that in time, it will be."

Neji said nothing. His eyes were trained on the ground.

"Meanwhile, Lee, Tenten!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei," they both replied, albeit Tenten not as lively as Lee.

"You must help Neji in every way fathomable to achieve his dream… whatever it may be. Do you understand?"

Both Lee and Tenten chanced a glance at the topic at hand; his arms were folded and he looked bored. Tenten bit her lip.

"Okay, sensei," she said softly. Lee's enthusiastic reply followed soon after. It was not as enthusiastic as the rest had been.

If Gai noticed anything, he didn't say. He grinned more widely than Tenten thought possible.

"Wonderful! Now you are truly on your way to becoming a family."

That night, when they were getting ready for sleep, almost as if by silent agreement, Tenten placed herself on Neji's right, while Lee positioned himself on his left. The Hyuuga did not say anything; only raised a brow briefly before turning to look at the stars.

Tenten turned with him. She thought about Gai's exercise, and how she would have previously thought it pointless, but when put into perspective, it was probably just what they needed.

She caught eyes with Lee.

Neither of them had the Byakugan, but that night, they both tried to see into Neji's dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** When I say this was quick, I mean QUICK. Hope it didn't turn out awfully. It sure did turn out DIFFERENTLY than I'd planned. Oh time.

OH NEJI.

Yay comments.


End file.
